Make A Second Wish
by FishwotfliesReturns
Summary: Dobby somehow manages to find Harry an Aladdin-style magic lamp, and the results take Harry by surprise... Harry/Multi, Harry/Harem. PWP. Adult content. Sequel of Make A Wish on my old account.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a continuation of _Make A Wish _by _fishwotflies_, uploaded via my new account.

This is Part 2 of _Make A Wish, _Part 1 is available here: .net/s/6023308/1/Make_A_Wish  
You can find my old account here: .net/u/2383088/fishwotflies

If you haven't read P1, there'll probably be no problem in reading this first and later on catching up with P1, or reading in order. Basically you may read it however you want. If you have read P1 and want to know what's gone on with the new account and all that, I have a note at the end of the fic.

Finally, this contains copious consensual sex. If you are under age, don't read this or anything else under either of my accounts labelled 'explicit', 'smut', 'lemon', etc. Copyright holders, please don't sue me. All borrowed content belongs to the legal copyright holders, I wrote this merely for entertainment, I don't claim to own it.

* * *

"Well, well, well," said Pansy. Millicent Bullstrode, Tracey Davis, Lamia Chesterfield and Daphne Greengrass flanked the girl as she advanced on the quaking Slytherin third year. "If it isn't Little Miss "Oh Draco, but you _are_ so _awfully_ clever" come to grace us with her presence in the Great Hall!"

Daphne rolled her eyes, watching idly as students flowed around them. Pansy Parkinson had gotten _incensed_ with this third-year girl, since she, apparently a bit of a braniac, helped Draco out with a herbology assignment and then started flirting with him. Pansy just couldn't take it. Pansy _had_ to be Draco's number one girl. Pansy couldn't take Draco flirting with this third year upstart. So now, they were about to reduce her to tears.

Daphne yawned.

Lamia Chesterfield was taking the initiative this time. The witch had tended to be on the outskirts of their group even more than Tracey, but recently she'd really started to assert herself as quite a sharp wit.

"Why would Draco _care_ about the opinion of a scrawny little kid with hair like a hedgehog's ass," Lamia snapped, and Daphne sighed.

It was wit for _Pansy_ at least.

The Slytherin girl gang leader laughed nastily. The third year turned bright red. "I was just trying to help him with his assignment," she said in a small voice. "I didn't want him to fail."

"Oh?" shrieked Pansy. "Oh, you think _I _want Draco to fail, do you? You must think you're so much smarter than me, you know so much more about him than me—"

"No, no," the girl protested. "That's wrong!"

"Who are you to say Pansy's wrong?" growled Millicent harshly.

Daphne liked to think she had a way with words. A few weeks ago she would have strung together a scathing attack on this girl, twice as devastating as anything Lamia could ever think of. Today she felt that it was a waste of effort. She had nothing against this girl. She didn't see a point in belittling her. This kind of shit seemed so _shallow_.

She wondered if Harry would meet up with her today for a bit of fun. She wondered if Harry would actually hold her to her promise of revealing interesting titbits about He Who Must Not Be Named. Slytherin schoolgirls didn't exactly have that kind of access to the Dark Lord. She'd just said it to keep him for a bit longer.

Then, in the crowd, she thought she caught sight of Cho and Padma signalling at her. It must be something to do with Harry. It looked like he was banging Padma now too.

If Daphne left now when Pansy could scent blood, she'd be ostracized from the group for at least a week. Probably longer.

She sighed, shrugged, and drifted into the crowd, towards the Ravenclaw witches.

0000

During lunch, Cho, Daphne, and the Patil twins met Harry in the Room of Requirement. They needed somewhere extremely private, somewhere where they could not be overheard.

"I need to tell you something," said Harry nervously.

"You've been bonking all of us?" suggested Daphne helpfully.

"Well yes," conceded Harry, "but there's a reason you've all felt a sudden strengthened attraction to me. Don't ask me to explain why and how, but I found a genie's lamp in my room and _accidently_, I made a wish for my life to be... well, sexier. That's when all this started to happen. Hermione thinks it's unethical for me to have this effect on you without telling you about it. She's probably right."

Padma looked unsurprised, Parvati unexpectedly giggled, and Cho and Daphne's eyes bulged. Harry's eyes kept sliding to Cho uneasily, fearing that she would react exactly as Hermione had. But as he continued his explanation, explaining how the genie granting wishes worked, his girlfriend's eyes softened.

"Harry, Harry," said Cho in a soft voice. "I know I should be upset, but really... it hadn't been for this, I'm sure I would have let you slip away from me. All I needed was that determination to seize what I really wanted." She looked down and blushed. "I'm _glad_ it went this way, otherwise I'm afraid I would have lost you."

Padma had a faint smile. She was the only one apart from himself, Dobby, Ginny and Hermione , who'd actually seen the genie's lamp. "Frankly, Harry, given the line of questioning you put to me earlier, and the reaction you and Hermione had regarding the genie, I guessed something like this happened. I've been attracted to you for a quite a while anyway."

Harry blinked. "Really? What about the rest of you?"

Parvati blushed. "I've always wanted to jump you, Harry. You're the boy who lived! You've stopped He Who Must Not Be Named coming back to unleash a second reign of terror!" She bit her lip, and fluttered her dark lashes at him. "What girl could resist _that_?"

"You courage _is_ impressive," said Daphne, smirking. "I always admired that in you. You're a man who can be relied on to keep a girl safe. You _certainly_ know how to fulfil a girl's desires!" She reached into his pants. "And just plain fill a girl up."

Harry couldn't help it, he grinned back at her. She just never stopped with that blatant shameless suggestiveness. He hardened quickly as Daphne stroked him deftly. Then the Slytherin stepped away with a startled yelp. Harry had heard the slap as Cho's hand landed on the Slytherin girl's ass. Any trace of Cho's meekness was gone. "You don't get first dibs, sex toy," she purred in Daphne's ear. Harry's eyes widened at Daphne's expression. This didn't just look like they were vying for his attention, he was sure there was some real, sexual chemistry going on between the two girls.

Cho stepped towards him, pulled him close, and they locked lips. Harry felt a pair of hands pull off his robes and ease down his pants ... he looked down seeing not Cho's gentle fingers, instead, Daphne's slender hands. Daphne freed Harry's cock to the air, and dropped to her knees. Harry felt her slide his cock into her mouth, between her teeth, over her tongue, until it bumped against the back of her throat. He moaned loudly.

Cho continued to snog him as he eased one hand under her shirt and massaged a bounteous tit. Parvati and Padma eased towards him from either side. All the while, Daphne's loud sucks were music to his ears. Life was good.

Just as Harry began to really enjoy the feel of the Patil twins kissing around his neck, Cho suddenly drew back, and started pulling the two towards the door. "Sorry, girls, but I have a little treat for Harry, and I need Daphne to stay for that, but you two really should get going."

Parvati pouted. "Cho!"

"Sorry, girls, but you're fuck buddies," said Cho firmly. "I'm his _girlfriend,_ and what I say _goes_." Harry still hadn't got used to the way she could flip from submissive girlfriend to a lady in complete control of the situation. Cho eased the beautiful twins out the door, and then leaned against it as it closed. She smiled at Harry. Harry was having a little trouble concentrating on his surroundings. Daphne's service was aggressively intense. He did notice a sly look in his girlfriend's eyes. "You were my first, Harry. You know how I've always been. Emotional. Sensitive. I never got as far with anyone else as I did with you. So far, though, it's been a bit tame." Harry remembered when he stood there spanking Daphne's bare ass while Cho eagerly looked on. _That_ was tame?

"In the pastyou've borne the brunt when I really needed to unwind," said Cho. "And there I was, shrieking about Hermione wanting to steal you." She laughed softly. "Although that turned out to be true."

For the first time, Harry noticed a long rope handing from the ceiling. It had a loop at its end.

"You're the boy who lived, Harry. _You_, more than anyone, need some time to just let yourself go."

Harry moaned and looked down at Daphne's busy head as the Slytherin girl swirled her tongue over the head of his cock, and then once again shoved it all the way to the back of her throat. Cho followed her boyfriend's gaze. She smiled like a predator. "We _both _need to unwind. It's simplest when someone _else_ bears the brunt of that." She brandished her wand, and Daphne's clothes fell away from her body, all except a black, skin-tight pair of short-shorts. Harry was suddenly blessed with the sight of Daphne's lean, almost-naked body kneeling at his feet, her tits bouncing as she bobbed her head over his cock. He grunted as he shot his load down her throat.

When he'd finally filled her mouth, Daphne drew back, her cheeks bulging as she strained to keep it all in. A tiny trickle escaped down the corner of her mouth, and Cho leant down to lick in clean. Then, loudly, and with her eyes fixed on Harry's face, Daphne swallowed. She smacked her lips, and smiled up at him. "Delicious."

Cho leaned behind the kneeling Slytherin girl. Initially Harry thought she was going to smack her on the ass. But instead, Cho just pulled Daphne's bare ankles together. She brandished her wand a second time, and muttered something. Suddenly, the rope handing from the ceiling curled down, wrapped itself around Daphne's slender ankles, and shortened. Daphne shrieked as she was catapulted into the air. She continued shrieking as she swayed upside down, her dark, shoulder-length hair streaming down and around her head, her tits jiggling, as she swung from side to side. "What are you doing, Cho? This isn't funny!"

Cho ignored her, and turned to Harry. She let her own robes fall to the floor. She kicked off her shoes, and pulled off her stockings. She opened her shirt, and let her tits burst free from their linen confines. Harry's eyes fixed on the biggest pair of naked tits he had ever had the privilege to play with. His hands itched to get hold of them again. He often wondered how a girl as voluptuous as that managed to be such a great seeker – aerodynamic she was not. Now, all Cho had left on was a black skirt. She padded towards Harry barefoot, and her skirt rustled as her full ass swayed from side to side. She stopped in front of him, and played with his collar. "I hope I'm not going too far, Harry." She looked down at her toes, suddenly meek again. "I want to please you, but I understand if you think this is going too far."

"Does anyone care what I think?" shrieked Daphne. She'd stopped swaying. She'd crossed her arms over her tits. For some reason, Harry found her pout adorable.

Right now, his Ravenclaw girlfriend looked insecure. Harry wanted to reassure her. Harry reached out and brushed a finger across both Cho's areolae. Even that slightest contact with her breasts caused her to shudder with pleasure. Harry drew an arm around his girlfriend's waist. His hand slipped below the waistband, onto her smooth left ass-cheek. "I was emotionally abused throughout my entire childhood," he said softly. "My first year at Hogwarts I found true friends in the best place I've ever lived in, only to watch them almost die pretty much every year since. The most powerful evil Wizard alive wants to kill _me_ above all else. I'm constantly forced to fight him. I'm constantly unaware of when he'll next strike, but aware that he _will. _And then people shoot _me_ worried looks, _angry_ looks. More than once the students have been convinced _I'm _the problem here!" Cho rubbed her hand against his chest sympathetically. "I haven't really been able to share these feelings with anyone else, but... yes. The stress builds. It builds and builds. I need away to let it out. And you, Cho, are perfect. You know exactly what I need."

They crushed their lips together passionately. Daphne watched in exasperation. "You know, it's not that I'm trussed up here like a juicy pig. It's the neglect that hurts."

Cho drew away from Harry suddenly. "I don't think Daphne is being grateful after all the pleasure you've given her, Harry," she said, her brown eyes were round and scandalised. "She's making a scene!"

"You're right," conceded Harry, playing along, "but what should we do?"

Cho flicked her wand. Her discarded robes rustled as something long and thin shot out from a pocket and landed in Cho's hand. It was a riding crop.

"You're a real depraved, kinky bitch, Cho, you know that?" yelled Daphne. "You go for the strong, noble silent types, you giggle and laugh with the popular girls, you act all wholesome but ... you have a weird, sick mind."

Cho smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah," Daphne said. "It's what I like about you."

"You know, I wouldn't take that kind of insolence if I were you, Cho," Harry said. "Right now, she's our prisoner. She must learn her place."

"Oooh, Potter," Daphne said with a smirk. She spread her arms. "You're giving me shivers."

Cho circled around the dangling Slytherin girl. She tucked her wand into the waist of her skirt, and raised the riding crop. "Enough of your mocking, degenerate whore!"

Harry blinked. Wow. Cho was really enjoying this. Cho swung the crop, there was a sharp crack as it hit Daphne's buttocks. As the girl jolted on the rope, her breasts jiggled upside down, and she moaned.

"Apologize for your sins, harlot!" said Cho, bringing the riding crop down on Daphne's full ass a second time. As Harry watched the girl jiggle, his mouth watered.

"Alright, alright!" moaned Daphne. "I'm sorry, Mistress Chang!"

Cho lowered the crop. "That's better." Daphne sighed, and let her head drop down. "She came round in the end. I think she needs a bit of comforting, Harry baby," said Cho.

Harry stepped forward. Daphne was hanging so that her tits were at just the right level for him to lean forward and take one in his mouth. He did. Daphne squeaked in surprise, then she began to groan throatily as he flicked his tongue around her prominent areola. He heard Cho pad across the floor, and felt her pull his robes down from his shoulders, and then unbutton his shirt. When his shirt finally slipped to the floor, Harry felt Daphne lean forward and swirl her tongue roughly across his chest, her brown hair cascading over his stomach. Cho pressed her tits against Harry's back. She played with Daphne's hair in one hand, and slipped her other across his erect cock. "You like that, don't you, baby?" Any trace of command or dominance was gone from her husky voice now. It was back to meek, soft, diffidence. "Daphne's perky tits in your mouth, my big tits against your back, and your fat cock in my hand?"

"Mmm-hmm," Harry managed. Daphne must have liked his hum over her sensitive breasts—she cried out his name.

"A man like you can handle two girls at once, isn't that right, Harry? But I bet you're just about ready to blow that load of yours." She tugged his cock, and turned him around, forcing him to release Daphne's tit from his mouth. She drew him into a kiss, and when they drew apart, Harry felt weak at the knees. He gazed at Cho, but now she was looking down at her toes, examining her turquoise nail-polish minutely. "You really enjoy other girls' bodies, don't you, Harry. Looking at Daphne like this makes you mad with lust, doesn't it?"

"Course it does!" yelled Daphne from somewhere behind Harry's back. "I'm all yours, baby!"

"Harry," said Cho, still in that soft, diffident voice, "we got off to a rough start, didn't we?"

"I was insensitive," said Harry, brushing a gentle hand over her cheek. "You've been brilliant."

She glanced up at him. "I was unmanageable. But that's changed. Harry, who did you just share your deepest anxieties with?"

He shivered at the feel of her dexterous hand massaging his penis. He was trying to delay his eventual release for as long as possible, but Merlin, she was making that difficult as hell. "You, Cho."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"How are those anxieties? Feel better now?"

"You really know how to release pent up emotions, Cho. I feel _good_."

"I know how to tend to your needs, Harry," said Cho quietly. "You are the one for me. I am _your girl. _And now Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Fuck my brains out."

Daphne craned her neck to watch from upside down as Harry leapt on his girlfriend with a feral growl, ripped her black skirt off, pinned her to the floor, and thrust into her. Daphne winced at Cho's ear-splitting shriek of ecstasy. "Uh... guys? How long is this going to take?"

"Cho, you sexy minx! YEAH!"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh _HARRY_!"

"Guys?"

0000

That night, Harry was _still _remembering his kinky tryst with Cho and Daphne. But even a memory like that was slowly becoming less and less interesting as he enjoyed the warmth of being between Hermione and Ginny's naked bodies... with Cho nestled between his legs. Harry had snuck the Ravenclaw witch into his room for the first time, and he ran his hand through her silky, black hair as she bobbed her head over him deliciously. The witches he cared for most, all with him at once for the first time. Preoccupied, none of them heard the sounds of a stealthy figure sneaking into the room.

As soon as Daphne had heard about the power of the genie at Harry's disposal, she'd seen the possibilities. Harry thought he had her under control. In some ways, he was right. Daphne was loyal to Harry, but no matter what she said about being Harry's bitch, she had her own agenda. She wanted Harry to have what _she_ thought was best for him. Daphne licked her lips. She thought of what was in store for her and Harry. It would change their lives. For a while it might piss him off. In the end, he'd see it was for his greater good.

* * *

AN: For those wondering, this new account is because I can't get to the old one. If I haven't responded to any of your PMs that's the reason, sorry. I can only access ff through my new account.

P2 is truly a 2nd act for this fic, it'll have more chaps from the girls' perspectives than P1. Luna and Fleur are in future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No animals were harmed in the making of this fanfic. Except maybe a Snorkack.

Harry Potter is the creation of JK Rowling. I don't own it. I'm just perverting it for entertainment purposes.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was up early to whisk a giggling Cho out of his bedroom and through the Gryffindor portrait, back to Ravenclaw before anyone could suspect a thing. Just as he was passing out through the Ravenclaw Common Room, he tripped over a wooden footstool, and couldn't swallow a curse.

"Oh hullo, Harry."

Harry's heart thumped in his chest, until he saw a familiar figure uncurl on a sofa. "Luna?"

"I could recognise you under that cloak anywhere, Harry," said Luna, staring at him with her dreamy, silvery eyes. She stood up, and padded towards him barefoot. "What are you doing?"

Harry shrugged off the cloak. "I could ask you the same question."

Luna shrugged. She motioned to the sofa. "Sit, and I'll tell you."

Harry sunk into the sofa, and Luna perched on the soft arm, resting her bare feet on Harry's knees.

"They took my shoes again," said Luna. "And my textbooks. And my quills. It was while I was looking for them that I found Daphne."

"_Daphne_ stole them from you?" Harry was outraged! When he got his hands on that Slytherin...

Luna patted him on the cheek affectionately. "No, silly. After I'd searched everywhere in the Common Room, I ducked out into the corridor, just in case ... and I saw Daphne acting very oddly." She stretched her legs, and one of her feet slipped through the opening in Harry's dressing-gown. "I'll tell you what she was doing, but it's going to come as a huge shock. Have you ever heard of Frumple-Backed Gnorpals, Harry?"

"Erm..."

"If you're constantly assailed by sudden shocks, those Gnorpals can build up. For someone in your position, they must have been building up for years. They infest your body like tapeworms..."

Harry felt revolted at this, even though he didn't believe it.

Luna patted him reassuringly with her foot. "Don't worry, Harry. Frumple-Backed Gnorpals can kill if they build up for too long, but softening the blow before a sudden shock can drive them out."

Harry felt bewildered."What blow? Soften ... how?"

"Making sure you're relaxed..." Luna's foot gently massaged his stomach under his dressing gown for a moment, and then slipped down underneath his pants. Harry gulped as her bare foot sensuously began to massage his penis. Harry gazed up at Luna, who managed to look quite ladylike perched demurely, straight-backed on the side of the sofa, even as her other foot slipped over to join the one on his cock. "You see, Harry, the calmer you are, and the longer you're calm, the less stress they have to feed on." She jerked his pants down with her toes, and his cock slipped free to the air. Harry groaned softly as Luna wrapped both bare feet around his cock and began to jerk them back and forth dexterously. The soft flesh of Luna's soles and toes kneading him gently but firmly sent waves of sensual satisfaction through his body.

"Luna, what if someone comes and sees?" Harry managed.

"If someone comes, we'll just have to put on a good show," said Luna cheerfully.

"Oh Merlin," said Harry, "I'm gonna cum soon anyway."

Luna slipped off the couch and knelt between his legs. "Then," she purred, her warm breath wafting over his penis, "lets just make sure there's no mess." Harry closed his eyes as he felt a tight, wet, warm circle of pleasure from the tip of his cock to its base. He opened his eyes, and looked down to see Luna's eyes shut as she kept him down the back of her throat and pressed her nose against his groin. Then she slid her lips back, and started to bob up and down on his penis rapidly. Harry massaged her golden air as his seed suddenly exploded down her throat. She swallowed again, and again, and again. Finally, she slowly slid her mouth off his cock, and licked her lips. "I never knew it would taste so good!" She patted his penis affectionately. "Anyway," she continued, as if they were just chatting over tea, "now that I've got you all relaxed... about Daphne."

"Merlin, Luna!" said Harry breathlessly. "I didn't realise you were so kinky! And what about Daphne?"

"Yeah, remember I said I saw her doing something weird?"

"Sure," said Harry, though truthfully Luna's exquisite service had made him forget.

"Well I overheard her burbling about a magic lamp. I don't know if you saw _The Quibbler's _article last year on Gromblesnicks? Right underneath it was an article about the _Ifrit's Fort_ in the Sahara Desert, where old Arab and African sorcerers once hid all the genies they could find, realising that their power was too great to be let loose. With a single genie, you can achieve world domination."

"What's this got to do with Daphne?"

"She achieved world domination."

"_What_?"

"Well, I think she did." Her breath warmed up his cock as she spoke. "She was muttering to herself about how clever she was to steal your genie lamp, and how she'd rule like Merlin of old. Or was it take Merlin's old powers and use them to rule? I'm not sure, actually." Her head dived down again.

"She _what_? That doesn't even make any _sense_. Luna? _Mmmm, _Luna!"

Luna stoppled suckling. "It's pretty simple, really," she said, giving him a gentle handjob. "Daphne's attracted to power. That's why she'd attracted to you, the Boy Who Lived, the irresistible sexual beast," Luna briefly licked up and down Harry's penis for a moment. "That's why she wants to be your bitch, why she _enjoys_ being your bitch... she finds your power over her awfully sexy, but she also wants power for herself. So apparently she figured she'd like to be the mistress of the ruler of the world."

Harry ran a hand through Luna's hair gently. "How do you know all this?"

"Well, a lot of guesswork actually. I just know how she thinks. Daphne used to pick on me sometimes. She also used to talk a lot. You know, your willie is _very _tasty." She bent forward again, and as her wet, warm mouth closed around him, Harry's eyes rolled up... and caught sight of a figure on the stairs.

"Tess! It's you again! What are you... _ungh_..." Luna still hadn't stopped bobbing her head up and down on his cock, and now Tess was padding purposefully towards him. Cho's friend. She'd caught her best friend's boyfriend with other girls _twice_ now. "Luuuna," Harry said uneasily as the girl's slurpings only increased even as Tess stopped right in front of him.

"Do you know how angry I was when I saw you cheating on Cho with two other girls? I was furious!" She glanced down at the blond head bobbing over Harry's cock. "And now you're at it again!"

"You know Tess, it was great meeting you again, but I'm very busy..."

Tess grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "You're not going anywhere, Harry Potter."

She kissed him on the lips.

Harry blinked as she finally drew apart. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

"Cho told me she was happy to settle for being only one of your girls. She insisted it was what she wanted. So I want in." She slithered down his body. "Just play with me a little, Boy Who Lived. What girl wouldn't take advantage of this opportunity?" She bent her head under Luna's, and started to suck Harry's balls.

"Luna," said Harry, "up here!"

Reluctantly, Luna got to her feet, and watched as Tess slid onto her position, easing Harry's meaty cock into her mouth. Harry enjoyed the girl's contented murmurs as she slurped and sucked away. "She seems distracted enough—we can discuss our next move in comfort." He ran a hand through Tess's pale brown curls. She wasn't as good Cho, Ginny, or Daphne, she wasn't as good as Luna, but that meant at least he'd be able to carry a proper conversation. And thinking of Daphne... "Where's Daphne headed?"

"Actually, I think she wanted to tell you everything."

"You mean I missed her? She's heading to Gryffindor?"

Luna shrugged. "Yep."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

Luna patted Tess's busy head. "Because you're so tasty, Harry. Haven't you noticed?"

"Not from first-hand analysis, and I intend to keep it that way."

Luna sighed. "You have no idea what your missing, you silly." She patted him on the ass. "Now shoot your delicious man-juice into this nice schoolgirl's mouth and we can be on our way."

Harry's eyes bulged. "Well when you put it like that." Tess swallowed, and swallowed, and swallowed, and then suckled even after the flood had dried up. Harry waited, and then when she didn't move, he gently pushed the older girl's head off his cock.

Tess licked her lips. "Any time you want ..."

They both heard a noise, and turned to see a boy who looked like he was from first year at the top of the steps of the boy's dorms. Tess eeped, and ran in the opposite direction. Harry zipped up his pants, and glanced back at the boy awkwardly. The kid was also licking his lips. Harry blanched. "Catch you round." He grabbed Luna. "That's all folks," said Luna as he dragged her away.

00000

"Yes, Minerva, I completely agree," said Dumbledore from behind his desk in his office. He reached over to affectionately scratch the back of Fawkes's neck. "That first year boy's complaint was completely shocking."

"How could he do it?" said Professor Minerva McGonagall, shaking her head.

"Shocking," said Dumbledore.

"Such deviancy at Hogwarts, in the _Gryffindor Common Room! _Unbelievable!"

"It is," agreed Dumbledore. "With two girls. _At the same time_! Very impressive."

McGonagall turned on him, her eyes flashing.

"And wrong!" said Dumbledore quickly. "Very wrong! Shameful!"

"Out in the open where anyone could see! A brazen violation of school rules, an unacceptable breach of basic standards of decency."

"Yes," said Dumbledore. Suddenly his voice was flat and sombre. "We'll have to bring him in."

* * *

AN: Glad to be back. Ok hopefully you enjoyed that. I appreciate all feedback so far, thanks folks, also anyone who takes the time to point out weaknesses in the fic, that's cool too. Even if you thought it was crap, leave a review explaining why. This is not to be taken seriously, light (dirty) entertainment, but any pointers as to how I can improve are welcome. After a year's hiatus, I'll try and make it up to my old readers via updating much more than usual over the next fortnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It's not mine. I don't profit. I can't pay up. Just don't sue.

* * *

"Alright," said Minerva slowly, "let's go over this again, Mr Potter. Complaints reached us this morning that you exposed yourself in the Ravenclaw area last night—in the process you violated school rules, violated basic standards of decency–"

"And violated a young man's self esteem and ability to look at himself naked in a mirror again for quite some time," added Dumbledore cheerfully. "You know, the insecure young first year and I had a heart to heart, and I remember when I was his age–"

"_Let's stick to the point!"_ barked McGonagall tersely, to Harry's immense relief. "As if this were bad enough, Harry, when we attempted to find you, you weren't in class—and it is clear you have been missing for some time. When we found you cloistered in a broom closet Daphne's screams were extremely distressing. They were still not as distressing as when we removed your hands from her bare, raw posterior and she begged us to let you continue and told you to start off from where you left off when you next met, even as we dragged you away."

Luna laughed from beside Harry. "That was preeeetty funny." As far as Harry could see, being brought up in front of the Principal and his deputy didn't bother her at all.

McGonagall leaned forward, and her eyes narrowed to slits. "You seem to find this inordinately amusing, Lovegood."

"It's a shame we don't share the same sense of humour," agreed Luna sympathetically. But someway halfway through, McGonagall stopped listening. Her eyes glazed over. Her expression froze. Her whole body froze too. Harry saw that Dumbledore had froze with his eyes half-closed and an odd smile on his face. There was also a pair of beautiful, slender bare feet curling around each other sensuously, and golden bangles jangling on dainty ankles as smooth, brown legs swung lazily from the shelf, and...

"Are you tryin' to look up my skirt, mate?"

It was the genie.

"What are you _doing_ here? What did you do to the professors?"

The genie shrugged. "It was nothing, mate. Just froze 'em so we could chat a little." Harry glanced at Luna to see how she was reacting, and then realised she'd frozen too. "It don't hurt 'em, they don't know what we're doing—when I undo it it'll seem to them like nothing ever happened," the genie explained. "So, how's your life as some kind of irresistible sex machine?"

Harry blushed. "Not bad," he admitted. "But I didn't expect Daphne to make a wish!"

The genie shrugged. "It was a pretty good wish, kid. You get to rule the world, you get that dark-haired girl as your concubine..."

"What, Daphne? Why would she want _me _torule the world? Why would she want to be my _concubine_?"

"You seem a decent bloke, why not? If you're wondering why she wanted to be your concubine _specifically, _rather than your wife or just a plain-old girlfriend... well, her wish was very specific in a legalistic sense. Pretty sharp one, that girl of yours. Anyway, she wished you up into a status that meant only a girl for whom you're her _first_... you know..." she gave him a dirty wink "can be your wife."

"What status?"

"Merlin's successor an' all that, actually." She looked down vaguely and curled her toes. "Weird guy, Merlin. He was actually a bit of a pimp, really. After Arthur's kingdom's collapse, he founded separate British wizarding community, withdrawing from the causes of Muggles completely. He appointed himself Ruler for Life, married some of the most powerful witches in the British Isles and Europe, and declared his immense magical gift would be invested in his Staff for his successor."

"So who got his Staff?"

"After he died, it disappeared." Her golden bracelets jangled as she waved a hand vaguely, and a staff appeared in her grasp. She chucked it down to Harry, and he caught it. "There it is. You need a particular level of magic to be able to use that thing, which is why I could find it, and why you (and I checked) will be able to use it. You ain't an ordinary wizard, kid. Lot of untapped power you got there."

"Really?" said Harry.

"One wish left, though, "said the genie.

"What?" said Harry blankly. "She made _two_ wishes?"

"Nah," said the genie, "see, Merlin's concubines were basically property. Oh, they had all sorts of privileges over the average citizen, but they still belonged to the old geezer. Same rules apply to you. That means her wishes become your wishes. Sorry, mate."

"Daphne _wished _herself to be my _property_! Genie? _Genie_!"

"Harry, what in Merlin's name just happened?" said Professor McGonagall. "Why are you holding a staff?"

Dumbledore suddenly leaned forward, a sharp glint in his eyes. "My word. Is that..? It can't be... Merlin! _Merlin_! Merlin's Staff!"

00000

"Hello, Daphne," said Harry as the Slytherin girl entered the room. "Did anyone see you come in?"

"No one, Potter," said Daphne as she walked in, swaying her hips. "Nice new desk you have there. Do you intend to stretch me out on it and discipline me with your hard, authoritative rod?"

"Nope," said Harry flatly. "I humoured you that one time in a lapse in judgement."

Daphne smirked. "Harry, that's not the first time..."

"Daphne, you went behind my back to change my life against my will. And I've heard you _bully Luna_ too. I knew you like to play the _bad girl,_" he went on contemptuously, "but I didn't know you could be such a spiteful little shit."

"So I picked on Luna a few times, so does everyone! I was one of Pansy's group, and she led us to do all sorts of—"

"Oh, so it's not your fault you followed Pansy like a sheep?"

"I _used_ too!" Daphne snapped. "Harry, ever since I've met you it's been different. Seriously, I never thought just bonking you could change the way I feel, but you're so independent. I've never really tried being independent before, but shagging you made me rearrange my priorities, ditch Pansy's stupid little social politics because I was too busy being your loyal bitch."

"_That's_ what you call independence? You should _never_ have picked on Luna—"

"Look Potter," said Daphne flatly, "like you say, I'm a bad girl. I'm from an old, Pureblood family, and we know how to attach ourselves to the given _winner_ in any conflict. We're _good_ at it, we always come out on top. Did you know my mother slept with Lucius Malfoy so the man would put in a good word for us to stop the Dark Lord cutting us out of the loop? My father _approved_."

Harry said nothing, but his anger was subsiding. He was reflecting at the manner of upbringing it would take to produce a witch like Daphne, who was frankly one hell of a conniving wild child.

"When I was seven," Daphne said, "my hand in marriage was promised to a thirty year old Death Eater _werewolf_ called Lycaon Argyle, just so the bastard wouldn't reveal a slightest bit of double-crossing when my family fed some convenient info to _your_ side. Mother _told _me that story last year to teach me how to deal with the real world. She thought I would _benefit_ from learning how to treat relatives like property! Luckily the werewolf died shortly before the fall of He Who Must Not Be Named. Fucking hairy bastard never got what _you_ got, Potter." She leaned over Harry's desk, her round, pink breasts straining at the edge of her robes. She loosened the tight fabric pointedly. "Greengrasses _know_ how to come out on _top_. We back whoever looks like they're going to win. I've broken the first rule the family taught me. I've no idea if you're going to win, _but I want you anyway_."

Harry wondered if the story was true. Looking into Daphne's eyes, he found it hard to doubt. Her eyes were actually getting moist with emotion. But he just couldn't trust her. "You went behind my back," repeated Harry flatly, "to change my life against my will."

"I did it for _you_, Potter," said Daphne fiercely. "You have this idiotic sense of humility that prevents you from seizing things when they come your way. Even all your girls had to throw themselves at you! You fight for what you think is right. And you have an _amazing_ penis. Look, I honestly don't know _what _it is about you that makes me _need_ you, but I do. _I'm_ a fighter too, and regardless of what's right, I _know_ how to get what I want. I want _you_ to be on top. On top of me, and also on top of the Wizarding World, which is what you _deserve_."

"I never asked you to—"

Daphne leaned further over his desk, and Harry tried not to look at her cleavage straining at the confines of her robes. "How could being the heir of Merlin be a bad thing? You want to defeat He Who Must Not Be Named? As the heir of Merlin, you have the resources of Britain, Ireland, and even France, at your disposal. Tell me, how _else_ would you have found yourself with all of that?"

Harry stood up in sudden anger. "I don't _want_ all that! I've spent my whole life with a family who hate my guts, being mocked, and then pursued by an undead _nutter_ who wants to _kill_ me! I don't care about power! All I want is some peace and quiet, to _relax_, to _enjoy_ myself!"

"Don't be naive," said Daphne flatly. "You'll never be able to relax until the Dark Lord is _dead_."

"Well right or wrong, you've left me with a lot to deal with, Greengrass," said Harry just as flatly. "I need to sort out this mess."

Daphne took the hint, and left.

00000

**Two days later, somewhere on the outskirts of London...**

"We've got him!" cackled the man clad in black. He dragged an unconscious man into the small, dark, bleak grey room. "One of the closest to Dumbledore, I hear."

"And the slut he was with," said a second man, also in black. He dragged after him a dark-skinned woman with long, black hair. She was short and petite. She could have been mistaken for a child if not for her cleavage. All she was wearing was a loose, thin, purple nightgown that looked much too big for her. "Must have heard us when we burst into the hotel room—we could hear her scream in the bathroom. There was another Asian girl in his bedroom, but she escaped out the window"

"Well, what an active man we have with us!" growled a deep, gravelly voice. There was only one chair in the room, and the owner of that voice was sitting on it. His eyes gleamed with a golden, feral light. "Remus Lupin, haven't seem you for a while. Who's the bitch?"

"Jenny is _not _a bitch," said Lupin indistinctly. "You've no quarrel with her. Just let the girl go. Look at her; she's a fragile little thing! Let her _go_."

"How touching," said the man on the chair. It was a plain, wooden chair. Remus tried to gather his wits, and noticed that this was a classic interrogation set up. "Close, are you?" his captor continued. Remus glanced up at the man holding him down. It was a burly red-head with a thick beard and a scarred face. "That's Avery Jr., Remus. He doesn't like you contradicting me, do you, Avery?"

Avery responded by shoving Remus's face against the concrete floor. Lupin groaned, and Jenny gasped.

"Doesn't even bother with a wand, half the time. Listen, Remus," said the interrogator, "we've had quite a surprise over the past few days. It's one thing to kill the Boy Who Lived when he's a pampered student; it's another thing when he's the Heir of bloody Merlin! The Dark Lord is not pleased. You folk must have arranged this _somehow_, we all know it's ridiculous. So _how'd you bastards do it_?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't fuck with me, Remus." The man stood up. In the dark room, Lupin still couldn't quite make out his face. "You know, Bellatrix was taunting me. Said I'd done nothing in the last war, and I'd do nothing in this. Now that I've caught Remus Lupin, loyal friend of Albus Dumbledore, do you think I'll just walk away?"

"You want me to tell you everything I know about Harry," said Lupin softly. "Then what? You'll attack Hogwarts? You wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Yes we will! The Heir of Merlin means that Potter is a greater threat than he ever was! He must be eliminated. And you're going to help me do it, or your tiny whore will suffer for it. Carter, you know what to do."

The man holding down Lupin's tiny girlfriend gave a vile grin. He started to unbuckle his pants. He took a hand off Jenny's shoulder as he undid his fly.

She grinned. "Wotcher, Carter." Jenny's bare knee collided with Carter's groin. Next moment her elbow slammed into Carter's chin. As he fell to the ground she pulled his wand from his pants. Before, she'd barely reached Carter's shoulders. Now, Carter was flat on the ground. If Carter had been standing upright, Tonks would have been able to level her gaze with his.

"A metamorph!" snarled their captor. He levelled his wand at Tonks.

"Expelliarmus!" Tonks bellowed. The wand shot out of the man's hand and bounced off the grey wall. As Avery fumbled for his wand, Lupin elbowed him in the stomach and then punched him in the head. He glanced at his captor. The last man standing. Lupin could have sworn he saw the man's fingernails lengthening, and his face contorting. Tonks grabbed him by the hand. "Remus, come on!" A quick unlocking spell later, they'd fled.

Their former captor stared at his goons, who were still groaning on the floor. "Everything was perfect!" he growled. "We could have delivered two of Dumbledore's closest to the Dark Lord, and you had to fuck it up!"

"We'll do better next time, Argyle!" wheezed Avery. "This was a bad start, but next time we'll be more careful!"

"Yes," said Lycaon Argyle. "This is just the beginning."


End file.
